


My Little Doll Is Perfect

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crazy Peter, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Undead Stiles, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter looked down at the pale body, this could have ended without the death of the boy all Stiles would have needed to do was accept Peter offer, but the again Stiles wasn’t the sort to just abandon his friends and family. Peter scoops up the body, he feels the broken bones shift underneath the skin, a reminder of how much he had lost control but it mattered now because as always Peter had a plan B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Doll Is Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> So I messed up, although one of my friends did say this wasn’t as bad as she had thought it would be, you see they gave me this order where Peter kills Stiles after losing control when the human rejects him one time too many, and then brings him back and he and Stiles would eventually live happily ever after having a lot of sex. Apparently I got it so very wrong because I found the idea boring.

 

The morning sun draws Peter awake from his slumber last night had been wonderful, like most nights were since he’d brought Stiles back from the land of the dead. He turned to look at the young male that lay silent and unmoving next to him, pale skin still beautiful even if the marks of the surgery done on him were still very visible, the pale skin was like a roadmap, the symbols tattooed here and there to ensure that no one not even Death could take Stiles away from him. 

 

`Morning love.´ Peter purrs into the ear he liked to nibble and bite, his hands tracing the lithe body next to him, the skin was cool to his touch but he loved Stiles anyway, `Time to get up.´ as he brushed over one of the symbols on the temple of the young man Peter had broken ones but rebuilt with the help of a few clever witches, the eyelids snapped open as much as they ever did, the amber stones glowing in the morning light of the rising sun. 

 

He kisses the beautiful mouth forcing the lips to part for him, growling hungrily as he settles between the legs of the body that does nothing to fight him, not since the fight has Stiles refused Peter anything he wants. 

 

`Can you feel how hard you make me baby? ´Peter asks as he grinds against the willing body, `How much I want you?´ he slips one of his fingers into the body beneath him, and finding no resistance he slides right in, lifting the slack legs up on his shoulder. 

 

`Perfect,´ Peter moans as he fucks into his Stiles, there is no need to be gentle with Stiles because he never complains so Peter fucks him hard and rough until his release comes and he bites down hard on the inside of the thigh of his toy.

 

He doesn’t bother to clean the mess he has created with his release, he simply pulls out and watches for a while as his come leaks out of the hole that twitches a few times before going still. 

 

`I’m taking a shower, you go and make me some breakfast.´ and with that Peter leaves Stiles to get out of bed on his own. 

 

When he’s clean and dressed Peter makes his way into the kitchen where the table is set for him, the eggs are cooked to perfection and the beacon is deliciously crispy, the pancakes soft and fluffy and the toast golden and delicious. Peter reads the morning paper while he eats, Stiles stands by the table ready to refile Peter’s cup with coffee if need be and Peter smiles when the hears his come trickle to the floor. 

 

After breakfast he fucks his toy one more time, the body that never struggles or denies him pushed against the table, he fucks his boy so hard in fact that sometimes the air trapped in the lunges escape with an almost moan-like-sound whichmakes Peter growl, `Such a slut, such a cockslut even now Stiles.´ Once Peter has finished chasing his own release inside the body that he uses every day several times just to keep his mind clear and focused, outside their apartment Peter has become a respectable member of sociaty. He pulls the boy of the table and forces him down on his knees, `Clean me up.´ the boy licks the come off of his dick that twitches with interest and so Peter fucks the beautiful mouth the moment he’s hard again. 

 

Before leaving Peter dresses the boy in a pair of sweatpants easy for the boy to remove and nothing else, before he leaves Peter tells Stiles what to do while he is out of the happy little home. Peter knows that when he comes home the apartment will be spotless, and his dinner will be ready and waiting for him just as Stiles will be, and with that knowledge he leaves their apartment in a very satisfied mood. 

 

It has nearly been a year since Stiles became Peter’s and the werewolf has never been as happy as he is now, sure there isn’t much in the way of conversation between them and that is something he does miss about Stiles Stilinski, but Stiles still makes him happy by taking care of Peter and all his needs without complaining the slightest. 

 

He has never had a relationship as perfect as this. Peter has never had someone whom he can keep locked away from others without a struggle from the person he would wish to possess and own, there are no need for chains or ropes in this relationship for Stiles has no reason to leave and because Stiles does not think for himself; his mind is empty and quiet now, he does nothing without Peter’s say so. Peter has full control of everything about Stiles, he is Stiles God and that’s just perfect. 

 

****

 

**Author's Note:**

> My friend shrieked this Morning that I hadn't posted this story, I saved it but didn't post it oops.


End file.
